Una disculpa al estilo Taichi
by jacque-kari
Summary: Porque él era el mejor metiendo la pata. Pero si había algo en lo que era incluso mejor, era arreglando sus propios desastres, y eso había que reconocérselo [Para Genee]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para mi querida Genee, solo porque la quiero y se lo merece, siempre._

* * *

 _ **Una disculpa al estilo Taichi**_

Si le preguntaras a cualquier mujer, seguramente la idea de tener a un grupo de chicos sudados y cantando desafinadamente afuera de su casa, corriendo el riesgo de que en cualquier momento su madre o una vecina histérica saliera y les arrojara agua fría, no fuera un sueño. La realidad distaba mucho de ser o parecerse a lo que ocurría en las películas.

Vale que en las historias se hablara del sudor como algo sexy, y que en algunos casos lo fuera, pero también significaba mal olor y, al menos en ese preciso momento, las camisetas pegadas a los cuerpos de once chicos era lo que menos le preocupaba a Sora Takenouchi, ni siquiera siendo uno de ellos su novio, vestido con el uniforme deportivo de la secundaria y cantando a pleno pulmón una horrorosa y cursi canción de amor.

—¡Taichi! —soltó en cuanto se encontró con la particular comitiva frente al edificio en el que vivía. El chico acababa de llamarla hace cinco minutos, pidiéndole que bajara y teniendo la astucia de cortar la llamada antes de que ella pudiera negarse a su pedido, como evidentemente Sora pensaba hacer—. ¿Qué se supone que…?

—Sorita —la interrumpió él—. Esto es para ti. Uno, dos, tres.

Ese era precisamente el verdadero inicio de esta historia. El irrisorio momento en el cual Taichi, con el balón de fútbol encajado entre uno de sus costados y su codo, dirigió a sus amigos cual maestro de conciertos, en una estrepitosa y sobre todo desastrosa interpretación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Cállate ya! —se quejó Sora entre mejillas arreboladas.

Un gato maulló lastimeramente a lo lejos y la voz de una vecina haciéndoles callar se alzó por sobre el barullo, pero el grupo de chicos, profesionales como ellos solos, no se detuvo sino hasta la última línea de la canción, para cuando ya el nivel de vergüenza y cabreo de Sora había llegado a su límite, ese con el cual a Taichi le gustaba bastante coquetear.

Por suerte solo atrajeron la atención de un par de transeúntes curiosos, ninguno de los cuales se quedó mucho a mirar.

La chica estaba por abrir la boca y echarlo a patadas, cuando Taichi, anteponiéndose a tal reacción, tomó la pelota con ambas manos y apoyó una rodilla contra el suelo, quedando acuclillado frente a ella. La carita de perro a medio morir era un infaltable. Nunca fallaba.

—Sorita, ¿me perdonas por haber faltado a nuestra cita?

—Me tuviste esperando dos horas en el centro comercial, ¡dos! Y ni siquiera te dignaste a llamar.

—Lo sé. Soy el peor. Por eso los chicos accedieron a venir conmigo a pedirte perdón. ¿No es cierto, chicos?

—¡Perdónalo, por favor! —exclamaron todos a coro, algunos no de muy buena gana. Resultaba evidente que lo habían ensayado. Taichi no solía aprovecharse de su posición de capitán del equipo, pero cuando lo hacía, vaya que salía con ideas extrañas.

Sora abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir y malditamente frustrada por ello.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, el detalle no solo era ridículo y exagerado, sino también tierno. En el fondo y aunque nunca se lo reconocería en voz alta, se sentía halagada, pero solo un poco.

La vergüenza hacía que toda otra emoción que pudiera experimentar en aquel momento se viera opacada.

¡Maldito Taichi!

¿Qué chica podría no ceder ante una serenata así? Incluso ante una tan desafinada.

El chico tenía una facilidad irritante para ablandarla, de la cual claramente se aprovechaba.

Infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

—Taicho, baka *—protestó.

—Lo soy. ¿Pero me perdonas? Me está empezando a doler la rodilla.

—Sí.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Que sí!

—¿Te casas conmigo?

—¡Eso no fue lo que…! —Como de costumbre, antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Taichi se levantó con una agilidad sorprendente, incluso para él, y la alzó a ella en volandas.

—¡Bájame! Retiro lo dicho. No te perdono. ¡Apestas y me estás apestando a mí! ¡Taichiiiii! —No importó cuánto reclamó, golpeó y pataleó, el chico no la soltó.

Si Sora antes se moría de la vergüenza, ahora quería literalmente enterrar la cabeza en un hoyo, en especial porque la tropa de inútiles compañeros de su novio miraba toda la escena con diversión. Solo le restaba rogar internamente que su delgado vestido primaveral no dejara nada a la vista debido a los giros del castaño.

Al final, cuando ya casi se daba por vencida, Taichi terminó por bajarla y darle un beso en la nariz.

—Ya. Estás dando un espectáculo ahora mismo.

—No más que tú con tu cara roja.

—¡Taichi! —A ese chico le gustaba demasiado tentar a su suerte.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, él la atajó en un abrazo inesperado, pegándole la boca a la oreja y causándole un cosquilleo que se extendió desde su cuello hasta el final de su columna.

Casi sin quererlo, se aferró a los brazos del chico.

—De verdad lo siento —susurró él con seriedad, dejando toda la hilaridad de la situación de lado.

Y ese, exactamente ese, fue el último empujón que terminó por desarmar a Sora. Simple y llanamente, Taichi sabía cómo llevarla al punto exacto para hacerla caer o ceder. La chica podía apostar que sería capaz de detallar todo un manual al respecto.

Porque él era el mejor metiendo la pata. Pero si había algo en lo que era incluso mejor, era arreglando sus propios desastres, y eso había que reconocérselo.

Frente a aquello, no había nada que Sora pudiera hacer.

Estaba, y siempre estaría, perdida. Total y completamente perdida.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 ***** Que Sora le diga Taicho cuando está molesta es, hasta donde sé, un headcanon que pertenece a Genee.

Esta es solo una idea loca que vi hace tiempo en una teleserie chilena y que se me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. El otro día la recordé y quise escribirla.

¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo para mi Taiorista favorita? Para la que escribe los mejores Taioras y me apoya con los míos y mis fics en general.

Así que eso. No es por nada en especial, solo porque quise hacerlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
